Groups and Organizations
Brief descriptions of the various groups and organizations from the story. Jacob's Bell Behaim Circle The Behaim Circle is a large extended family in Jacob's Bell, and one of the most influential groups in the town. Unlike many circles and covens, the Behaims do not focus on one area of expertise but instead spread themselves over a variety of subjects as Dabblers. The family is lead by Laird Behaim until his death and later Alister Behaim. Duchamp Coven The Duchamps are a group of women who are all enchantresses, or practitioners who control relationships, led by Sandra Duchamp. They are all very similar looking, with long straight blond hair and light skin, and only women are born into the family due to ancient magic placed upon them. Junior Counsel The Junior Counsel is comprised of all the younger practitioners in Jacob's Bell, including the ones from the Behaim and Duchamp families. Their main goal is to prepare themselves for when the time comes to take their parents place. The Witch hunters Non-practitioners given specialized training, weapons, and protections by practitioners to deal with unruly practitioners and Others. While there are only two in Jacob's Bell, they do have connections to other witch hunter groups, such as Samaniego's group, the Magog nuts, and the Montreal organization. The Faeries A small group of Faeries led by Padraic, and whom were all exiled to Jacob's Bell as punishment. They mostly spend their time tricking others and setting up chains of events for their own amusement. Toronto Sisters of the Torch Operating under the guise of a sorority group, the Sisters of the Torch teach their members in the basics of elementist magic. The Elder Sister is the leader of the group and caretaker of the ring. Knights of the Basement The Knights of the Basement is a group mostly made up of dabblers and led by Nick. After losing of an unknowable amount of members to a demon, the Knights have reserved themselves away from others. Despite that, they still agreed to help Blake when no one else would. Cult of Dionysus Worshipers of the Greek god, Dionysus, with branches across the world. The branch in Toronto is led by Jeremy Meath, whose role is to care for his demesne and some of Dionysus' children. He is primarily responsible for starting the war between Blake and Conquest. Thorburn Cabal Created from Blake's desperation for allies against Conquest, the Thorburn Cabal are all beginners to the practice. After Blake's disappearance, the Thorburn Cabal is inherited by Rose and moved to the Hillsglade House. Until the Hillsglade House disappears too, then they move back to Toronto. Mann, Levinn, and Lewis Law Firm A supernatural law firm that works for the Thorburns in addition to many other clients. Their immediate goal is to get Blake and any other practitioner to join their law firm at any point, allowing them to erase all karmic debts a person and their ancestors have racked up in return for anywhere between hundreds and tens of thousands of years of service, and the total destruction of the deal maker's past identity. However, every deal they make give Demons a foothold into the world, furthering their agenda. Category:Groups